Blank Canvas
by ejzah
Summary: A small episode tag for "Provenance". Kensi, Deeks, and the dress. Rated M.


A/N: There were a couple request over on Tumblr for a private Densi time episode tag for "Provenance". And yes, it features the swan meets jellyfish dress. This might have gotten a little weird.

* * *

"Hey Kens, have you seen my pants," Deeks called out as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He gave his hair a couple of rubs with a smaller towel and called it good enough. He checked under the counter for his runaway sweatpants and then walked out of the bathroom. And was immediately bombarded by the sight of Kensi sitting on their bed, wearing "the dress". The dress that should have been hideous but was somehow actually super hot. At least when Kensi was wearing it.

The already tiny skirt had ridden up to mid-thigh, revealing even more of her gorgeous legs and he couldn't stop himself from staring. She'd also switched out the red boots for black spikey heels that somehow made it even better.

"Wh–why–why are you wearing that again?" he managed to ask, eyes flicking up to Kensi's face. Damn, she was wearing the red lipstick again too. Kensi sighed and uncrossed her legs, which did not help with the whole focusing thing, and smirked at him.

"Why, I thought you liked it?" she asked, her voice taunting him.

"Oh, I definitely like it," he assured her. "But isn't Hetty going to hunt you down when she realizes it's missing?" His desire to explore Kensi in said dress was warring with his fear of an enraged Hetty Lange appearing in their bedroom.

"She said I could borrow it as long as I took very good care of it." As she spoke, Kensi gracefully got to her feet, the sway of her hips intoxicating as she stalked towards him. She stopped a few inches away from him, looking him up and down with a thoughtful expression.

"Kens–"

"Shhh, no more talking," she told him and Deeks instantly complied. He had no idea what Kensi had planned, but he was completely on board. He'd never quite seen this side of her before; it was slightly mysterious and definitely sexy.

Tilting her head, Kensi reached and trailed the tip of her nail down his sternum. Deeks let out a gasp of surprise and Kensi grinned at him, her eyes daring him to say something, to break her rule. He was determined not to give her the satisfaction though, at least not this early on.

Kensi let her nail travel past his navel, pausing right before the edge of his towel. She lingered there for a second, then carefully eased her palm across his waist, making Deeks' abs contract. She circled him, her hand cupping his torso and smoothing down his back. His penis twitched, quickly hardening under Kensi's thorough exploration.

"Such a beautiful canvas," Kensi murmured, her voice thoughtful like she was really examining a piece of artwork. A second later he felt a whisper of breath on his shoulder blade followed by the firm pressure of Kensi's lips. His skin prickled with sensation and he could clearly imagine a bright red lip print decorating the spot now. "Perfect."

Slowly, she made a path down his back. He'd feel the telltale breath and then her lips. His entire body was tense with anticipation as he waited for the next touch, never quite knowing where it would land.

Kensi placed a kiss over the fleshy area just below his ribs. He yelped loudly when she gave the spot a sharp bite, but he didn't say anything, determined to hold out for as long as he could.

By now, he thought the lipstick must be nearly gone, but that didn't stop Kensi from continuing her delightful torture. Her hands slid back around his waist, tugging at the front of the towel until it fell to the floor.

Deeks shifted expectantly, but still wasn't prepared when Kensi pressed an open mouth kiss to the top of his ass. He hissed out a breathless laugh. By the time Kensi was finished with him, he was pretty sure he was going to be dead and it would totally be worth it.

He heard a faint click and craned his neck enough to see Kensi applying a fresh coat of lipstick. Briefly he wondered where the hell she'd had it, but then he decided he really didn't care. Kensi circled back around, pausing here and there to admire her work before she stopped in front of him again. Unable to help himself, Deeks reached for Kensi's chin to kiss her, but she grabbed his hand, placing it back by his side.

"Not yet," she said and then dropped to her knees. Looking up at him, Kensi wrapped her fingers around his erection. His pulse thundered in his ears and he thought he might come right there as she lowered her mouth to his dick.

"Oh my god, Kensi!" he hissed out at the first touch, his eyes closing and fists clenching harder as he fought to contain himself. When he finally looked down again, Kensi was gazing up at him with a mixture of desire and satisfaction in her eyes. There was a perfect, bright red outline of her lips just below the tip of his penis. "What are you trying to do to me?" he asked.

"Don't you like my artwork," Kensi asked innocently, loosening her hold on his erection.

"Oh, yeah, no, I love it," he assured her quickly and she rewarded him by firmly stroking him once.

"And this?" She kissed a little higher.

"Yes." Her tongue flicked out and Kensi licked a stripe up the length of his erection. "Yes," he breathed out without any prompting. She smiled up at him and then without warning slid the tip between her lips, making his inhale sharply. She grasped his butt, tugging him closer as she relentlessly sucked at him. He was too aroused to keep it together for long. After a couple of minutes Deeks came with a loud groan, his eyes clamped shut.

He stumbled back, hitting the wall with a loud thump that barely registered.

"Holy crap, baby," he gasped out. His entire body was vibrating slightly and he wasn't sure if he could move. When he finally opened his eyes Kensi was still kneeling in front of him; her lips were slightly parted as she stared at him. There were a couple smears of lipstick on her cheeks and when he looked down, he saw his torso was coated in similar marks. "That was…"

"Good?" Kensi suggested, suddenly looking a little unsure.

"Fantastic. I think that was one of the hottest things you've ever done. Well, at least in the top ten. Even though I am gonna need another shower." Kensi rolled her eyes at the last part, but seemed relieved by his approval. Standing up again, she pressed against him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get rid of the lipstick," she promised, narrowing her eyes in a way that made him think they'd be doing more than just showering. "But first, it's your turn. And remember, you have to be very very careful with the dress." Kensi pushed off him, gave a very un-Kensi-like twirl and slowly backed away from him.

Deeks spent the rest of the night finding extremely creative, if not completely effective, ways of getting Kensi out of that dress.


End file.
